Agent Carolina (The Freelancer Archives)
"So, you got a name?" "...it's Church. And you can keep the lighter." ''- Agent Carolina giving Agent York her name'' Agent Carolina is one of the main characters in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. She is the Director's daughter and the first character seen in the series, appearing in the 'Pray' Trailer. Agent Carolina is a member of Project Freelancer and, for a time, was considered the Project's top agent. Role in the Plot 'Club Errera' Agent Carolina is shown to arrive at Club Errera in hopes of finding a male to share a relationship, or a man to have a one night 'fling' with. Instead she meets a boy who eventually becomes Agent York. The two get into a fight with all the club's members, resulting in two casualties. Eventually the two escape with little harm and York takes Carolina back to his 'paradise apartment'. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Carolina is among the nine recruits who are the first agents to join Project Freelancer. Upon arriving she is met alongside the other agents by the Director, The Counselor, the ship's 'dumb artificial intelligence' F.I.L.S.S. and chief mechanic Sarah Ashton. Upon being assigned the title of Agent Carolina the agents part ways to explore the Mother of Invention. Her and the other freelancers then dispersed across the ship, coming across the locker room where the agents found their emblems. F.I.L.S.S. invited the agents the opportunity to be the first to try out the Mother of Invention's training room. She led Team One with Agents Nevada and Virginia. They won the first round in hand to hand combat against York, Rhode and Wyoming. The second ran was the Lockdown Paintball scenario where they one again, but this time Agent Wyoming was shot in the neck and was unable to continue. Refusing to forfeit Wyoming subbed off for Iowa. While Carolina's team did not give up her victory, Iowa did put up a fight for the next few rounds. The scenario was cut short when F.I.L.S.S. realised she had to make technical upgrades. Instead of meeting the other agents in the Mess Hall she instead parted ways and met with F.I.L.S.S. in the War Room where she reported on Iowa's exceptional fighting techniques. While expressing that she did not like to spy on her allies, she knew it was for the greater good. After reporting in she left but was soon called back to the bridge for a briefing where it was revealed she would have to fight at the Valhalla Simulation Base with Agent Iowa. 'The Demolitions Plot' Agents Carolina and Iowa arrive at Valhalla working for the local Blue Team in a plot to retrieve stolen demolitions. The two track and ambush the Reds and kill the squad attempting to use the explosives on the Blue Base. The two successfully and simply terminate the Reds Team members before securing the demolitions for the Blues. 'Enhancement Theory Class' In class Agent Carolina and her fellow agents are taught of armor enhancements, their value and their maintenance - and most importantly, how they must be connected to Command Server Pipelines. After the class is over the Director and the Counselor reveal that the agents will all receive their enhancements after lunch. In the Mess Hall Carolina sits with Agent Alaska and Agent Utah. They debate over which enhancement would be the best to wield. By the time Carolina arrives in the armory she assists Agent York with his Healing Unit and her herself receives not one, but two armor enhancements. Both do not require a connection to the Command Server. York stares in awe at her Chameleon Unit and Speed Unit. 'Confronting the Director' Knowing that her receiving of two armor enhancements had nothing to do with luck, she confronts her father about the matter. She arrives as Agent Wyoming storms off. After confronting and aggressively attacking The Director he disowns her, refusing to accept that she is his daughter while she remains an Agent of Project Freelancer. 'New Recruits' Some time after Agent Carolina's arrival at the Mother of Invention Four Seven Niner ships in several new agents. These new Agents include: Oklahoma, Connecticut, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Agent Vermont. After the Agents were all introduced and welcomed by F.I.L.S.S. Carolina and Nevada introduce themselves to the battle-eager Agent Oregon only to be interrupted by Agent Colorado. Colorado flirts with Carolina in French, unawares of the fact that Carolina is dating York and that he conjugated his French poorly. Carolina challenges his ability to speak the language claiming that 'you pick things up' when you're with actual French people (referring to Agent Alaska). He challenges it further and eventually is told to leave by an irritated Oregon. 'Oregon, Oklahoma, Vermont vs. Dakota, Jersey, Connecticut' After the new recruits have settled in a paintball scenario is initiated for training. Agents Oregon, Oklahoma and Vermont are pitted against Dakota, Jersey and Connecticut. When Connecticut arrives she sees Oregon is assigned to a team with Agent Vermont and Agent Oklahoma. Oregon takes on the role of leader in an attempt to gain a reputation. He is placed into a Paintball match and by Round Eleven the scores are Team One: 6 and Team Two: 5, with Oklahoma's team losing. The three attempt to form an ambush against their opposition made up of Jersey, Dakota and Connecticut. While the training scenario takes place Carolina is joined by several other agents. Colorado and Utah arrive with weapons caches which they stack up in order to get a better view; the two commentate, making Carolina laugh with enjoyment. While Oregon is attacked by both Dakota and Connecticut, Vermont and Oklahoma proceed to ambush the two and in doing so free Oregon. At one point Dakota fires upon Oregon but the leader raises his armor enhancement, A Hardlight Shield, and the pellet deflects. Connecticut fires again and the shield glitches, stunning him. She fires once more and the shield glitches a second time weakening him. Dakota seizes this opportunity and shoots a paintball gun at Oregon, paralyzing him and eliminating him from the competition. Connecticut fires upon Vermont but misses, and Oklahoma retaliates by shooting the back of Connecticut's gun-hand. However, the shot merely stiffens the joints rather than paralyzing her entirely. Oklahoma then falls for a trap and is ambushed by Jersey who appears behind her, kicks the back of her left knee so she collapses, and shoots her. While Oklahoma is out of the competition Jersey proceeds to then eliminate Vermont granting another point against Oakey. The following round Agent Vermont decides to usurp the role of leader from Oregon. Oklahoma offers a vote but her teammates are so stubborn they both want the role of commanding officer. The three are then relatively caught off guard as Dakota and Connecticut charge at them. While Vermont is left distracted in a battle with Connecticut and her holograms (created by her Armor Enhancement, a Holographic Projector) Oklahoma searches for Jersey. By the time she finds the massive soldier he is about to eliminate Vermont from the competition. Jersey turns to fire at Oregon, eliminating him instead and provides Oklahoma with the opportunity to get rid of Jersey. She succeeds and coats the Freelancer in thick paralyzing paint. Distracted by her victory she is then shot down by Connecticut and also eliminated. The end of the match comes when Connecticut and Vermont engage in hand-to-hand combat at which point Connecticut punches who she believes in Connecticut, but is actually a decoy. Fooled, Connecticut 'executes' her. Oklahoma's team loses. 'The Alaska Incident' Later that day an experiment takes place in which The Director and his staff attend to activating Agent Alaska's armor enhancement, an Electricity Conductor. As many of the agents watch electricity is shot into Alaska's armor (with her inside). At first the tests appear a success, however, in time the consoles begin to demonstrate errors and the electricity begins to increase in production. Sarah Ashton, manning the consoles can't conclude the tests due to the glitch. The result is an infinite pumping of extremely high voltage electric currents into Agent Alaska's body. The woman screams in pain as her insides burn. Eventually she is left a lifeless and destroyed husk. The gruesome image left before them causes many of the agents to feel ill or faint. Carolina notices the Medical Teams trying to get into the laboratories, a final explosion from the failed enhancement traps them outside. Carolina too, then falls unconscious. Armor Enhancement 'Chameleon Unit' The first of Agent Carolina's two enhancements. This piece of equipment does not in any way require a connection to Project Freelancer's Command Server. It grants the user the ability to change the color of their armor with a mere thought. 'Speed Unit' The second of the Agent's two enhancements. This piece of equipment does not require a connection to Project Freelancer's Command Server either. It allows Agent Carolina the ability to increase reflexes and agility, granting her the ability to sprint up to inhuman speeds when the enhancement is activated. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Agent Carolina is described to have long and flowing red hair and light green eyes. 'Casual Wear' She is shown to be wearing a casual wear when entering Club Errera. She is described to be wearing a black skirt with blue tassels flowing over it. A sleeveless white corset she wears on her upper body. She is shown to wear leather gloves and leather heeled boots too. 'Combat Armor' Agent Carolina's combat armor consists of a Rogue Helmet, Mark VI Shoulder Pads and a Mark VI Chestplate. Her armor colors consist of Cyan primary colors, Cyan secondary colors and White armor details. List of Injuries Agent Carolina has not yet been shown to recieve any serious injuries over the course of The Freelancer Archives. Personality Carolina is shown to be a quite humerous character, appearing quite 'smitten' and child-like when talking to York. She is also quite easily flattered by him. She is shown to be quite protective of herself, initially being quite aggresive when faced with conflict rather than trying to negotiate a way out. Skills and Abilities While fighting at Club Errera, Carolina displays use of leadership in directing Agent York. She also shows exceptionally close quarter combat when beating down an enemy. She identifies during the bar fight that her speed is her strength and weakness: while she is quick and agile her stamina is easily depleted. Carolina and her Father once sparred to train Carolina to fight. Relationships 'Leonard Church' The Director is shown to be the father of Agent Carolina. Since the death of Leonard's wife, he was forced to raise her as a single parent. In order to protect her he taught her to fend for herself and to fight like a true soldier. He raised Carolina to become the spitting image of Allison but after a point it is implied Carolina refused to be the Director's 'puppet'. Having left home Carolina left to Reach where she met Agent York. 'Allison' Allison's relationship with her daughter is explored very little. It is assumed by the child Agent Carolina - when she wonders where her mother is - that they are close. It is also suggested in Red vs. Blue Season 10 that Carolina remembers a great deal of her mother from her childhood despite being very young when Allison died. 'Agent York' During the fight at Club Errera, Carolina is shown to be 'crushing' on York. She also displays a trust in him often relying on him to help her fight and protecting him when she deems necessary. 'Agent Nevada' Agent Nevada is in Carolina's team the first time she trains aboard the Mother of Invention. She says that he is 'responsive and subordinate' and believed that they would carry their loyalty into the battlefield with her. The two, plus Agent Virginia are seen celebrating after every round won. 'Agent Iowa' Carolina is shown in her first training skirmish as an excellent and 'elitist' fighter, but she is matched only by Agent Iowa in these battles. Despite his skills he does not give his teammates, Agent York and Agent Rhode the opportunity to win. 'Agent Virginia' Agent Virginia is in Carolina's team the first time she trains aboard the Mother of Invention. She says that he is 'responsive and subordinate' and believed that they would carry their loyalty into the battlefield with her. The two, plus Agent Nevada are seen celebrating after every round won. 'F.I.L.S.S.' In Meet and Greet it is shown that F.I.L.S.S. entrusts Carolina with spying on Agent Iowa, and reporting his skills back to her. Whether or not this was under The Director's orders is unknown, however, if not F.I.L.S.S. and Carolina's trust relationship is likely to develop into a 'solid yet stone' relationship. Trivia *Agent Carolina's casual wear made it's first canon appearance after the credits on the DVD and Blu-Ray editions of Red vs. Blue Season 10.